someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
PARADISE SIMULATOR
I was surfing the internet late at night, looking for games to play on my new computer. I had already visited many sites, downloaded many games, and figured 1 more would keep me occupied in my free time. I found a website with hundreds of links to "simulator" games, like the sims, virtual reality, etc., and they were all really expensive, and I didn't have much money to spend. Then, near the end of the last page, I saw a game called "PARADISE SIMULATOR", and it was totally free! It was odd though, it took up very little space, it was the only game in which it's name was in all caps, On top of that it had no link to a website, just a download button, and it's description was possibly it's strangest attribute, instead of a game description, it just said "PARADISE SIMULATOR" over and over again. However I downloaded it anyway, just out of sheer curiosity. It took at the very most 15 seconds to download, which I found odd, but I decided to boot it up anyway. On the menu it said "YOU ARE NOW ENTERING PARADISE" with a loop of a short song that sounded like a song played backwards, but I'm still not sure what song. My choices were new game, load game, options, and exit, so I clicked options, but my screen flashed black, and then my cursor went to new game, so I decided to pick new game. I appeared on a beach, on the edge of an island, in a first person perspective, and the first thing I noticed was it had low quality graphics. It kinda reminded me of minecraft. Then I was greeted by a jolly looking teenager, with a big happy grin, named Joshua Evans. Joshua introduced me to my island, in which I was the mayor. He introduced me to all the civillians. Other than Joshua, as far as I knew there were only 6 NPCs in the game. A bald fat man named Leon Millers, an elderly bearded man named Charles Richerson, a Tween girl named Roxanne Kipper, a thin, happy looking woman named Cherice Harmon, an other teenager, and Joshua's best friend, Vincent Rodrigues, And an athletic, long haired man named Noah Derain. The entire island had just 8 people including myself. The game finally let me play and it reminded me heavily of simcity on an island. all you did was build, however, unlike simcity, this game allows you to interact with all NPCs as your character. From what I have played on the first day, I figured this game was going to be boring. How wrong was I. The next day, the sky was more cloudy, and everyone seemed less happy. And weirdest of all, I could not find Noah. It was so odd, but I just figured it was a glitch, or maybe I just wasn't looking hard enough. But the next day, I knew it wasn't a glitch. The next day, again the sky was cloudier, again everyone was less happy,but this time, not only was noah missing, but Cherice was too! Day by day this happened again and again, until the sixth day, when it was just me, Joshua, and Vincent. In the morning, the sky was so cloudy, it was raining. And when I left to go build, Vincent was nowhere to be found. It was just me, and the character I met first Joshua. To my surprise, Joshua ran up to me and said I know I'm next, you've gotta help me, please! then gave me a yes or no option. Now since I really liked Joshua, he was always nice to me, I said yes, so he thanked me and lead me to his house. I've never been able to enter houses before, so I was interested to see the inside of Joshua's house. What I saw was Bodies, hanging by their arms, cuffed to his wall, battered, bruised, bones cracked, decaying. I was disgusted. Then, I heard a smack, and my viewpoint fell, straight to the ground. Then, real pictures of people dead people, appeared on the screen. First was a long haired man, flesh torn, limp in a corner, bruised, and bloody, and I immediatly knew who it was. It was Noah. a caption reading I was like you once, normal, carefree, or at least people thought I was. Next a picture of a woman more brutally beaten then the last man, it was Cherice. The caption read I knew what I am, always have, I am dangerous, and vicious. I am merciless, and cold. I don't care about others, just me. Next, an old man, Not brutally beaten, but instead had several bulletholes, and slashes. It was Charles. The caption read "These people mean nothing, no one means anything to me. they're just victims, nothing more." I wanted to look away, but just couldn't. The next Photo was a tween girl, a terrified looking girl, with her entire body covered in bruises, cuts, and tears, as if she was beaten horribly. It was Roxanne The caption read "Of course You wouldn't comprehend why I do this, well it's quite simple. I enjoy it. It makes me happy to watch the world rid of these beings 1 by 1 at my hands. These beings do not matter, and to watch them be desposed of at my own will gives me enjoyment." Next was another man Beaten, with ribs exposed, and several bulletholes. Leon. The caption read, "These are just pawns, just random selections. Anyone would have been killed if I had encountered them. These people were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't care who you are, you will die." Before this picture appeared I already knew who it was. It was Vincent. He was mangled, bloodied, beaten, scarred. Knowing this man was Joshua's best friend makes me sick. The caption said, "This whole game I was stringing you along, making you think I was your friend. I lowered your guard, then I struck." the final picture, of a teenage boy, blood on his face, evil grin on his face, standing in shadows, holding a knife. It was Joshua. The caption said, "this world was not your paradise, it was mine. A whole island of unsuspecting people, ready to be killed. I had everyone wrapped around my finger, this is my paradise." Then I went back to the title screen. I was so scared by what just occured I went to leave this game forever when I noticed something odd. This game was just developed today. By Joshua Evans. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story